What's Left Unsaid
by Laerkstrein
Summary: If she didn't love Ichigo, he would have told her everything.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Bleach, _or any of the _Bleach_ characters used in this fic. They all belong to Tite Kubo: the genius behind the captivating manga that started it all. I only own any of my original characters that I choose to include, as well as any of my own original plot ideas.

**What's Left Unsaid  
><strong>

**Prompt: **I can't tell you how I feel, because you're in love with him...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Rukia had come home, she'd been a different person. Solitude suddenly became her only companion, and she would remain in the gardens of the Kuchiki mansion until nightfall. Had he the nerve and time to visit, he would have done so, bringing her a flower or some of his homemade chocolate balls. She'd always loved his gifts, thanking him with sincerity, even if it was something as small and simple as a book of pressed leaves and flower petals.<p>

But all that had changed when she'd left Karakura for the last time. He had been present when she'd returned, fleeing the Senkaimon as swiftly as one possibly could. While the others, friends who had come to welcome her home, had dispersed, he alone had remained, staring after her as she'd darted for Captain Kuchiki's homestead. When she was no longer in sight, he had swiftly pulled his gift from his pack, clutching it with trembling hands.

He had followed her then, trailing far behind while still keeping her in sight. When she had climbed over the walls and into the gardens, he had gone to the front gate, requesting an audience with Captain Kuchiki, who had arrived promptly. Nervous as he was, he had respectfully asked to see Rukia, if only for a moment. The look in the captain's eyes was hesitant before he acknowledged the request, leading the boy through the mansion grounds until they found Rukia.

When the captain had left them, he had stepped forward, breath caught in his throat, stopping several feet behind the one he wished to commune with.

"Rukia?" he had said, clamping his eyes shut. "I... I'm really sorry if I'm bothering you, but... I brought something that you might enjoy!" The last part was blurted out so fast that he wasn't even sure he'd said it correctly.

A gentle hand on his prompted him to open his eyes, staring into her melancholy face. Although she clearly didn't feel like it, she smiled as he pushed the package towards her, bowing his head. He watched with bated breath as she untied the string, tearing through the horrid brown wrapping. If he'd had more time, he certainly would have adorned the wrapping with something that suited Rukia far better. Something, perhaps, with pressed lilacs or lilies.

He flinched as the last pieces of wrapping fell to the ground, Rukia's eyes widening as she glanced from his face to the book in her hands, whose pages had been colored and scrawled upon to chronicle their hard work to save her. "What is this...?"

"It's..." Hesitation set in, clutching his throat as he considered speaking the name of the one _she _desired. "I made just it after you went to Hueco Mundo to find... Ichigo... I-I worked hard to make it perfect, because I thought that maybe you'd like to know what..."

Blue eyes widened in shock as Rukia threw her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "It's wonderful, Hanataro," he heard her whisper. "And I love it. Thank you."

As he then departed from the garden, Hanataro glanced back to see Rukia flipping through the pages, stopping at the end with wide eyes. He smiled gently, knowing that she had found the piece he'd worked so hard on: A necklace crafted from one of the chain links from Ichigo's bankai. He had found it lying about atop the Sokyoku Hill after Ichigo's swift bout with Aizen. His smile faded as he stopped, watching as Rukia clasped the treasured item in her hand.

Turning away, he resigned himself to keeping his secret, knowing that the one Rukia loved was Ichigo...

* * *

><p>Poor Hanataro. I've always thought that he'd be perfect for Rukia if Ichigo weren't around.<p> 


End file.
